


Unexpected

by reveling_in_mayhem



Series: Slice of Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveling_in_mayhem/pseuds/reveling_in_mayhem
Summary: If someone had asked him where he saw his life going fifteen years ago, he would have said he expected to be dead.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Slice of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926847
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr and inspired by Inksolation Prompt List 3, day 7- Sweet by bluebellofbakerstreet

If someone had asked him where he saw his life going fifteen years ago, he would have said he expected to be dead. An overdose or a bullet. It wouldn’t have made a difference back then. He never would have considered even the possibility of where his life was now. Never thought that he could possibly want this life. Now that he had it, he couldn’t imagine a different one.

He sat at his microscope in the kitchen, but his eyes were on the shorter man who stood at the counter and sliced strawberries. His back was turned to him and Sherlock watched as the muscles in his arms and back shifted in the steady rhythm of his slicing. 

“Daddy! Strawberry!” came the high-pitched demand of Rosie where she suddenly materialized at John’s hip. 

John looked down at her with a smile. “Strawberry…?”

“Please,” supplied the tenacious 3-year-old, complete with an eye roll, and Sherlock bit his lip and looked away when John slanted his eyes at him. 

John sighed and passed her a strawberry, which she took with a gleeful “thank you!” before she ran off to the sitting room to return to her afternoon cartoon.

John turned back to his strawberries and picked one up, then turned and flung it at Sherlock, who was expecting it. He caught it with his hand before he popped it in his mouth and bit into it, the ripe juice exploding over his tongue.

John shook his head with a laugh as he bit into his own strawberry. 

“You know she learned that from you,” he complained half-heartedly before he turned back to his slicing. 

“She’s very observant. That’s something to be commended. Instead, I get assaulted by flying fruit.”

“At least it’s fresh fruit. Could be rotten apples.”

“Eyerolls are worthy of the stocks, now?”

“If they were you’d never leave them. Thank goodness it’s the 21st century.”

Sherlock stood up and rounded the table to stand beside John, who stoically ignored him as he finished slicing the strawberries. After he was finished and put down his knife, Sherlock grabbed his wrist before John could wipe his hands clean. The shorter man turned towards him with his brows arched up in silent question. Sherlock brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked the juice from John's thumb without breaking eye contact. John’s breath caught and before he could do anything else, Rosie came running back into the kitchen.

“Papa! Strawberry, please!” she requested, oblivious to the moment she had interrupted. 

Sherlock reached around his husband for one of the sliced strawberries and handed it to their daughter, who took it with quick fingers and another shouted “thank you!” before she ran off again.

John smiled at him and Sherlock leaned in, bracketing John’s body between his arms braced on either side of him on the counter. He leaned down and kissed him, savoring the taste of the strawberries on his lips and thought just how lucky he was that the thing he never knew he wanted found him anyway.


End file.
